Medication dispenser devices have heretofore been provided including a wall closing compartments of container means and moveable to position an opening therein over a selected compartment for removal of a discrete dosage of medication therefrom. Such prior art devices have been relatively inexpensive in construction, quite easy to operate and generally satisfactory for the purpose of carrying and dispensing discrete dosages of medication when desired.